


Algo Prestado

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: Nadalandia [2]
Category: Tierra de Nada (Insanejournal RPG)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Piper/Ed: Algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo prestado, algo azul.





	Algo Prestado

NEW  
Tras los años en que Alice le ha pedido que le ayude modelando, incluso con el déficit de atención, Piper ya sabe cómo pararse, cómo moverse y acomodar los brazos en lo que Alice termina su visión.

\- Sólo dame cinco minutos más y puedes quitártelo. - le dice Alice. - Y podemos ver lo de tu cambio de look. ¿Querías el cabello corto?

Y sí fue lo último que le dijo a Alice y algo que generalmente repite cada invierno, algo corto y rápido de cuidarse, en especial ahora que iba a empezar el invierno porque tiene mucho cabello y siempre es terrible tener que secarlo y siendo friolenta--

Pero piensa en Ed pasando sus manos por su cabello y diciéndole que le gusta, o Ed acomodándole un mechón con cuidado o--

\- Erm. No, creo que quiero dejarlo largo. ¿Quizá sólo un despunte, quitarle un poco de volumen?

\- Por supuesto, linda, como gustes. - una sonrisa traviesa y Piper sabe lo que va a venir *sin* necesidad de premoniciones. - Por cierto, te pusiste roja. 

OLD  
Ed despierta sólo en la habitación, sintiéndose mejor tras el resfriado. Hay más medicina y agua en la mesa de noche, mismos que se toma antes de seguir los ruidos de la cocina hasta encontrar a Piper preparando el desayuno, el cabello en una trenza floja, tarareando despacio. 

Le toma un momento reconocer la melodía como una de las canciones que le gustaban a Susan, un arreglo distinto al que él conoce (¿conocía?), la voz de Piper suave y gentil. Ed apoya un hombro contra la pared un momento mientras la escucha, sonriendo.

\- ... just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me, mm-mmm-mmm~

\- ¿No es esa demasiado vieja para tus tiempos? - bromea, apartándose de la pared.

Piper lo voltea a ver, todavía pálida del resfriado y cansada (Ed no debe verse mucho mejor) y aún así terrible, maravillosamente hermosa. Ríe un poco cuándo Piper le saca la lengua.

\- Lo _clásico_ nunca es _viejo_. - Piper voltea a la cocina, terminando con los panqueques, alzando un hombro. - Era de las favoritas de mi abuelo. Solía cantarla para mi para que durmiera. 

Ed hace un sonido suave, considerando, antes de terminar de acercarse, tomando la mano de Piper y acercándola a él, su mano en su cintura, meciéndolos al ritmo de la melodía. Piper lo mira un momento pero se termina por apoyar contra él, su cabeza contra su hombro.

\- ... but in your dreams whatever they be, dream a little dream of me~

\--

BORROWED/BLUE  
La verdad es que Nadalandia es tiempo prestado. Es algo que Piper ha sabido subconscientemente desde hace tiempo, pero se vuelve algo muy real cuando Jason llega y se enteran-- descubren--

Cuándo finalmente saben lo que les espera en casa. 

A todos les afecta, por supuesto. El mar pasa más días picado que no, se escuchan truenos y se ven relámpagos en la noche, la tierra tiembla despacio. Jason los mira con ojos azules llenos de dolor y tragedia y Piper piensa en tiempo perdido, en dudas, promesas rotas. 

Piensa en un mundo congelado donde todavía puede pasar tiempo con su mejor amigo. Dónde no tiene que enfrentarse a un mundo donde ya no lo tendrá.

Tiempo prestado. Un momento ahora y luego... nada.

Ed la besa y todo lo que Piper no había querido considerar, las emociones que estaban ahí y que había hecho lo más posible para ignorar porque /no va a ser para siempre, no va a durar, va a terminar y va a doler, va a doler mucho, y no quiere pasar por ese dolor otra vez, no quiere perder a otra persona otra vez/--

¿Y qué si no va a ser para siempre? ¿Qué si tiene una fecha de caducidad? ¿Qué si va a doler? 

¿Qué va a doler más, algo real, o algo que nunca permitió?

Así que decide que, por una vez en su vida, va a seguir su mismo consejo, no va a pensar ni hacer planes y sólo...

Sólo va a sentir.


End file.
